


First Time Stories

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, Evan and Radek swap stories before swapping something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://sg-rarepairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg_rarepairings**](http://sg-rarepairings.livejournal.com/) fic battle, for the prompt: _"Evan Lorne/Elizabeth Weir/Radek Zelenka, eighteen."_ Went waaaaay over the comment limit, so this is the full version.

"Eighteen?" Radek asks in disbelief.

Evan's neck and ears are turning red. Elizabeth grins and bites one of his earlobes playfully and Evan squirms between her and Radek, which feels rather nice given that all three of them are naked. This is a short lull, she knows, of talking quietly together before round two of Evan's private birthday celebration starts.

Some days she almost needs this more than the sex, this chance to just be a person and not Dr. Weir. It was what lead her into bed with these two men in the first place. Evan and Radek both look at her like she is a human being – and a woman – first and their boss second, without losing sight of either.

"Yes, eighteen," Evan repeats, exasperated. "Senior year of high school. Is that really so weird?"

Elizabeth props herself up on one elbow, her hand resting soothingly on his chest. "Was it the total cliché? Prom night, limo, hotel room?"

"No, it was the big graduation party." His eyes go distant and a little sad. "The girl I took to prom dumped me for another guy the week after."

Radek's expression changes from mocking to sympathetic. " _Pitomec_ ," he mutters, and she grins when Evan shoots him a grateful look.

"I went to the graduation party still moping. There was a whole teenaged angst thing going on," Evan waves a hand dismissively. "This girl who I'd never really spoken to was there. She was one of the band geeks and in honor society, so our paths didn't really cross. I'd had more than one beer and we ended up in a corner flirting and then making out, and then she sort of just took me to her car, which was parked out on the street."

Evan catches Elizabeth's fingers with his, not quite looking at either of them. "When I told her it was my first time, she didn't believe me." She doesn't laugh, because obviously the memory isn't exactly a great one for him, but she wants to. It seems Evan Lorne is doomed to have people thinking he's Don Juan in every phase of his life. She knows he hasn't slept with anyone in Atlantis except for her and Radek, but that hasn't stopped the rumor mill, not to mention the number of people nursing crushes on the city's gorgeous executive officer.

"What did she say?" Radek asks quietly.

"She said it was her first time too, and she thought since I was a free agent now I would, you know, 'do the honors'." He makes little air quotes with his fingers.

Elizabeth does giggle a little at that, and so do they. Radek waggles his eyebrows. "And I take it you complied?"

Evan groans. "Yeah, but you can just imagine what it was like. Neither of us really knew what we doing. She swore I didn't hurt her or anything, but I felt guilty because I knew it wasn't very good for her. After, it was awkward as hell, and I kind of bolted out of the car. I never really talked to her again."

"That sounds about right," Elizabeth murmurs, and then realizes her error as both of them clearly expect her to pony up with her own story. She braces herself. "I was twenty-three."

Radek and Evan chorus in shock: " _What_?" "You're kidding!"

She rolls her eyes. "I was really gawky as a teenager, okay? I was taller than most of the boys in my class, and a geek-" she pokes Evan hard at that for his earlier comment. "And then I spent college with my nose buried in a book while I double-majored and did two different internships. I never dated anyone for more than a couple dates until I got to grad school." Evan's fingers tangle in her hair, his thumb stroking her ear reassuringly. "I made a decision that I needed to try to actually go socialize with people more instead of working all the time, so I went to a house party with some classmates."

"And you had a one-night fling with someone there?" Radek queries, looking surprised.

"No, nothing like that. I met someone at the party, and we dated for about two weeks. We were in his dorm room and I finally told him that it was my first time. He was nice about it, but when it was over he told me he'd already guessed I was a virgin. I didn't put two and two together at the time, but we stopped seeing each other almost right after, and I realized he'd just been, you know..."

She trails off, uncomfortable at the memories. She had decided a long time ago that what happened wasn't that big a deal, and she just needed to be more careful and make sure she was ready for that step in the future. Which she always has been. Still, the old hurt flares up even now.

She doesn't look at them until she hears Evan mutter "bastard" and then he's pulling her down for a kiss. Radek nuzzles her neck and her shoulder and she can feel the anger in them at some boy who she barely remembers, just because he hurt her almost two decades ago.

Elizabeth kisses Evan's cheek and then cuddles against him, looking expectantly at Radek.

"Well, doc?" Evan asks, his hand stroking lightly down her back.

Radek sighs. "Fifteen."

Her jaw drops open and she knows Evan's does the same. "Seriously?" he asks Radek.

" _Ano, ano_ , I was an early starter to Elizabeth's late bloomer, apparently."

They all chuckle at that.

"I was participating in a science competition in Berlin," Radek explains, looking adorably embarrassed now that they've learned he's such a lothario. "One of the older students was being very kind to me, but I didn't understand why until he kissed me while we were in the bathroom."

"Oh, God, Radek, tell me you didn't..." Elizabeth starts, but he shakes his head.

"No, we were all staying in a hostel. I snuck out that night and met him at the hotel where his classmates were and we snuck into his room and locked the door." He smirks, like he's trying not to look smug but can't help it. "That young man had a very talented mouth."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asks, sliding carefully over Evan to stretch out on top of Radek. "How talented are we talking, here?"

Radek's hands cup her ass while he feigns thoughtfulness. "Well, you know the saying, you never forget your first," he sighs nostalgically. "But there have been others who have come close."

Elizabeth shoots him a look and kisses him thoroughly. Evan makes an appreciative little noise next to them as she delves into Radek's warm mouth over and over. Evan likes to watch, and since round one was mostly about lavishing her and Radek's attentions on him before he could do much more than react, they have time now to play. Assuming, of course, that no crisis erupts that calls one or all of them away.

She breaks the kiss, feeling heat beginning to rise in her belly. She pushes herself up, letting her hips slide against Radek's, watching as Evan reaches over to tweak one of Radek's nipples lightly. He pushes up against Elizabeth's weight.

"What about you?" Evan asks, his voice having gotten a bit lower than it was a minute ago. Radek looks at him, confused, until Evan clarifies, "In the hotel room."

Radek sighs for real this time. "As you would expect. I was nervous and clumsy. But, I have always been fast learner." He ducks and kisses Evan, who responds eagerly. Evan had never had sex with another man until Radek, although he shyly confessed to them both that he had thought about it before. It had taken him a while to get comfortable with what happened between the three of them.

Watching as Radek urges Evan onto his back and begins to nibble his way down Evan's torso, Elizabeth thinks wickedly that the major has definitely relaxed a lot. Radek closes his mouth around Evan's burgeoning erection with enthusiasm while Elizabeth teases Evan's throat and kisses him in between his gasps for breath.

Evan is not the only one who enjoys watching.

Evan threads his fingers through Radek's hair a few minutes later, and he pulls away. The two of them look at each other for a moment, and then in unison turn to her.

It takes some maneuvering, even though she has two of the narrow Lantean beds tied together, to rearrange themselves. When they settle, Evan's head is between her thighs, Radek is lying alongside her, both of them lavishing her body with attention.

She thinks this might be their way of making up for her sad virginity story. When Evan stops tormenting her and focuses his energy, while Radek's fingers fondle her breast, Elizabeth thinks one mildly unpleasant first-time experience is a very small price to pay to have these two talented, amazing men devoting themselves to her pleasure like this.

Her body trembles and heats and she clings to Radek with one hand, the other gripping Evan's short hair until her back bows and she cries out. Evan may in fact be the best lover she's ever had, at least for this activity, though she's not about to tell either of them that fact. At least not right now.

Radek kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, " _Krásný_ Elizabeth." Evan makes a noise that might be an agreement as he nuzzles her stomach. It's slightly ridiculous, but the compliment makes her blush a little.

They let her come down for a minute, petting her even as Radek looks hungrily at Evan. She watches entranced as Evan gets pulled in by that look, and Radek kisses him heatedly, then urges him to lie down on the bed.

Evan had decided that his birthday gift was to be in the middle tonight, something he hadn't done before. They'd been building up to this for a few weeks now, but Elizabeth is slightly nervous and she knows Radek is as well. Evan can be a little stubborn at times (not that either of the others are innocent of that) and she doesn't want him to insist on something he's not really ready for.

She reaches for the tube on the bedside table and hands it over, then snuggles up against Evan's front, kissing him, playing her hands over his chest and his stomach. She watches his face and his reactions as Radek begins to prepare him. Evan's eyes close, his hands holding on to Elizabeth. She reaches down, stroking his erection very lightly. His hips rock back and forth a little. Radek is nuzzling his neck, leaving little biting kisses along Evan's collarbone that will mean he has to wear a high-collared shirt tomorrow. Elizabeth concentrates on his front side, until between the two of them they have Evan squirming.

Evan grunts, "Now, Jesus, do it now."

Radek settles himself, and then breathes against Evan's ear, "Remember, if you need me to stop for any reason-"

Evan nods, "Say 'yellow' I remember. It's okay." They had adopted the safe word from one of Elizabeth's old boyfriends (from a few years after her unfortunate first encounter) who had been heavily interested in bondage play. Elizabeth had dated him long enough to discern that she kind of liked tying other people up, not so much experiencing it herself.

Despite his words, Evan winces when Radek moves, and Elizabeth has a sinking feeling at the expression on Radek's face. She leans forward, framing Evan's face in her hands, and kisses him for all she's worth. Evan's favorite kisses are fierce and demanding and she gives him exactly what he likes, pushing aggressively into his mouth, clinging to him tightly. Her belly brushes against his erection, which has lessened somewhat, but as she refuses to allow him to break the kiss, his body shudders and Evan moans loudly into her mouth.

When she has to break away to breathe, Evan is gasping and his hand flails backwards, grabbing on to Radek's hip. Radek is panting, his face pressed against the crook of Evan's neck. Elizabeth smiles.

"Elizabeth," Evan croaks out, and Radek puts a hand on her hip as she presses against Evan. She takes Evan in slowly, her own body needing to catch up a little, but when he's all the way inside her she stills, her fingers stroking Evan's cheek gently.

His eyes are closed, mouth hanging open. His hips shift just a bit, as if he's testing this arrangement, and he groans a little. Elizabeth has been in his spot more than once, and she can testify to the mind-blowing intensity of being sandwiched between two lovers like that. Every movement in every direction brought a different kind of stimulation. It was overwhelming.

Gradually they all begin to move together, bodies maneuvering carefully at first until they find a pattern and a pace that seems to be working the best. Radek's eyes are shut, his face screwed up in concentration. He mutters to Evan intermittently, only about half his words coming out in English. Each time he pushes forward, Evan's hips move against hers, and Elizabeth rolls her body to return the motion fluidly back through Evan to Radek. The two of them are controlling this dance and Evan can't do much more than cling to them both as they work his body between them.

His face and neck are flushed red, his mouth hanging open as he tries to breathe. He can't seem to form words anymore, but when Elizabeth hikes herself up slightly he makes this mewling noise that she could never have imagined him making.

Elizabeth puts one arm up under her head, her nails dragging through Evan's hair. Her other hand slips down where he moves in and out of her, her fingers practiced and quick, bringing her arousal up and almost to the breaking point swiftly.

Evan manages her name, gripping her hip as he feels her get close. Radek resettles on the bed and something about the new angle makes Evan's whole body jerk and he starts to tremble.

Knowing from experience that they both would do everything in their power to wait for her, Elizabeth gives herself up to the swelling tension in her groin. The orgasm is less intense than the earlier one, but she doesn't care. She wants to be able to focus, to drink in the sight of Evan absolutely shaking apart under their hands and their bodies.

It doesn't take long. Almost as soon as Elizabeth comes, his head drops forward and he urges Radek to go faster. Elizabeth keeps her body close, letting him work in and out of her, while her hand skims his hips, his belly and up higher. She tweaks his nipples, a little harder than she intends to, and Evan barks out a sound. Deep in his throat he starts to make a different noise, one she and Radek both know well.

Radek bites down on Evan's shoulder and Evan bucks, letting out a strangled cry. Elizabeth feels his release with her whole body. Feels him spilling and jerking deep inside her, feels his whole body shudder where they are pressed together, feels the wash of his breath against her face and chest as he gasps, feels the fingers digging into her backside as he uses her to ground himself.

She remembers doing the same thing to him. The orgasms were so intense she almost felt grateful to be trapped by their bodies, the weight meaning she won't simply shatter apart from the sensations.

Radek barely lasts after Evan. It can't be more than a few heartbeats before his electric groan, muffled by Evan's skin, reaches her ears and moments later all three of them go still.

She takes care of cleaning them up, and when she snuggles back into the bed, Evan's eyes are still closed and his body is limp. She leans over and kisses his temple, "Happy Birthday, Evan." Radek threads his fingers through Evan's hair and kisses the nape of his neck and repeats the sentiment. Evan mumbles something unintelligible and Radek grins at her.

"I think we broke him," she says.

"Yes, I fear what Colonel Sheppard will say tomorrow."

"M'okay," Evan mutters. He tries to sit up but ends up flopping even harder onto the bed. "Just... can't move."

The two of them chuckle knowingly. Evan pries open one eye. "Shut up."

Radek pulls the blankets up over Evan's sleepy body. Elizabeth, however, pulls Evan's t-shirt on and grabs herself another piece of the small birthday cake she'd gotten on the sly. She tucks her bare legs back under the blankets and nibbles on the dessert until Radek pouts enough that she feeds him with her fork.

Evan yawns, stretching and rubbing a hand over his eyes. " _God_ ," he says, mind obviously still not fully operational. "That was... incredible." He starts to roll onto his back and stops. "And totally worth not being able to sit down tomorrow," he adds, smirking at Radek.

Radek shrugs. "Look at it this way: you got a good first time story out of it, no?"

Evan raises his eyebrows. "I don't know. Does 'my boss and my best friend fucked me into oblivion' beat my other story?"

Radek snorts and rolls his eyes. Elizabeth shoves a bit of cake into Evan's laughing mouth.

*~*~*~*

 _pitomec_ \- idiot  
 _ano_ \- yes  
 _krásný_ \- beautiful


End file.
